Second Chances
by IAmThePhantomX
Summary: Time is precious. How far - or earlier - would Danny Phantom go to bring back the love of his life?
1. Prologue: The Threads of Time

**SECOND CHANCES**

**Prologue**  
**THE THREADS OF TIME**

* * *

Time. It is a simple element in our lives, interconnecting our actions and bringing to our future. However, it is a complicated thing. It is something outside our control. It is a delicate element. Touching it will change its quality.

The ultimate rule of time suggests that unless a person deserves it, time will allow him to reverse his mistakes and make his future - or the future of others - better. But some people, especially those involved in love, will do anything to completely alter the fabric of space and time to their will.

I am Clockwork. I can see all the pieces of time, whichever dimension they may be, whomever person they may be, and whenever they may be in the thread of time and space. I can see every action, with rewarding and disastrous results. I can see all possibilities of one single decision.

My observers can only see a single thread of time, while I can see all threads passing through the spindle. I have the power to cut the threads, or transfer them to another spindle - that means - I have the power to alter the fabric of reality. But needles - or destiny - tend to play with the threads and bring them to different fates, some good, some devastating.

I am currently residing in the mortal world, having a mortal human body, mingling with the humans on the society. I wanted to see what time and destiny would do to them, and how far humans would take to alter time and correct their mistakes.

I am a great witness to the love tale of a certain half-ghost half-human named Danny Phantom, and his Goth girlfriend Sam Manson. Yes indeed, I am a witness to their love adventures, their ghost-fighting skills. In fact, I gave him a second chance to prevent his evil self and evil future from emerging.

This is the love tale of Danny Phantom and Sam Manson, who faced all odds - including breaking the fabric of time and space - just to be with each other.

* * *

**I am Phantom X.**  
**#053**

Hello. So this is my new story. Enjoy! Story is based on a drama series titled "Chances", from Philippines.


	2. C1: The Future Ahead of Us

**Allow me to finally begin my new Danny Phantom story. I present to you, Chapter 1!**

As much as I want to own Danny Phantom, he's already taken. But I do, however, own this story!

* * *

**SECOND CHANCES**

_**Chapter 1**_  
_** The Future Ahead of Us**_

* * *

The intense amber color of a glowing light at the sky covered the entire city and its surrounding uphill terrains. It was dusk; the people in the metropolis are preparing to end their usual day of work, school and fun. Some people, however, stay up and wait for the beautiful orange sun to disappear from the horizon and give the stars their time to shine.

Two fourteen year old teenagers have just ended another of their school days and decided to go to their most special place, a hill near the city. In this hill stood a maple tree, its leaves falling, signaling the beginning of the autumn season, which will be followed by the season of snow and ice. Looking for the softest green grass they can ever step on, they sat as they stared at the glowing amber-reddish circular light about to meet the line where the plains and the skies touch.

The couple was none other than the halfa who saved the world, Danny Phantom. Of course, with him is the best friend that he ever had, now his true love. Sam Manson.

"Hey?" Danny asked. They kept eye contact on the beautiful horizon for they didn't want to miss another one of the city's memorable sights.

Holding the ghost boy's hand and glancing momentarily at him, Sam responded, "Yes, Danny?" She rested her head on Danny's shoulders, still staring at the sunset.

"I don't know how to say this, but… " Danny squeezed Sam's hands tighter, as he tried to find courage to the words he is about to speak. "Yes, we are together, but still, some of the things we do are taking our time away." The past few weeks had been a bit challenging for Danny and Sam's relationship. They had to do a lot of projects at school, while balancing their social life. Danny had to spilt his time between reading books and going ghost to stop a ghost from scaring the people of the city. Sam just realized that with Tucker as the mayor, and Danny was getting busy with ghost hunting, they never had much time to be together.

Sam was able to get Danny's thought; she was thinking the same. "I've thought of that already, and…" In a flash, Sam began to show an outburst of emotions; she covered her face with her hands as tears flowed down. Danny, at that moment, saw Sam in a state of sadness, gave her one of his warm hugs and tried to comfort her in the best way possible.

"Why? What's the matter?" Danny asked, rubbing Sam's back and tightening their hug. Sam buried half of her face onto Danny's chest, seeking love and courage from the Ghost Boy.

"It's just…" Sam sniffed and sniffed until she could breathe with her nose. "It's just I don't want to lose you. I love this feeling, and I don't want this to end!"

Danny felt more love than ever before as he felt Sam's shaking as she sobbed and gasped for air. "I… don't want to lose you too, Sam." Those simple words seemed to calm Sam down a bit. "I will always be here for you. I can't just let those times we were together get flown away by the wind! I will be, and always will be, by your side."

Sam's deep feeling in her heart slowly turned love and inspiration. Her tears stop dropping and she replaced her sob with a smile, plus a tighter hug for her boyfriend. "I will be at your side, too, Danny, and I will not let our awesome relationship break."

They both pulled out from their hug, smiling and chuckling as they gazed into each other's eyes. Danny wiped out the tears from Sam's cheeks and eyes, and they held hands once more as they noticed the sun finally touching the bounds of the plains and skies.

"Wow. Every sunset we've ever seen was so beautiful!" Danny exclaimed. Looking at Sam and smiling, he added, "Just like you."

"Awww, Danny!" Rosy spots started to appear on Sam's cheeks. "Stop it, you!"

"No, I mean it!" Danny said. "You might be a Goth and do a lot of dark stuff, but you're the most beautiful Goth I've ever met."

"Oh, stop it!" Sam squealed as her cheeks turned redder. "Let's just watch this magnificent sunset."

"Fine." Danny sighed, and then the couple stared at the beautiful red light in front of them. The sun's lower half has vanished into the horizon, allowing the first set of stars to twinkle as the sky turned from bright blue, dusk orange, and finally, to night black. On the eastern direction, the moon has risen, prepared to radiate its white light to the world.

Danny's face went close to Sam's and her cheeks suddenly felt a sweet, tender kiss from the boy on her side. She, in turn, gave him also a sweet, tender kiss in the cheek. Their emotions were all pure love and passion. Danny felt at this time, he would not let go of Sam, he would protect her and love her, no matter what happens. Sam also felt, that she would make him and herself happy, and cherish all moments they were together.

The sun gave its final moments of glory over the skies, as it slowly descended into the horizon. As the stars bid goodbye to the bright beacon during the day, they shined and celebrated during the night, together with the moon, which invites the world to join them in their shine.

Danny and Sam decided to head home after another of their walks in the park. Another day, another dusk, another sunset. But with every sunset is a different moment for Danny and Sam, as unique as both of them.

* * *

**I am The PHANTOM X** | #054

Hello! So I've finally began this story! I hope ya like it! It's 1AM now here in Sydney, and I'm going to sleep now! So see ya soon! ~Nickster


	3. C2: Appreciate Time

**So Chapter 2 is here! Vanity card below.**

**_I do not own Danny Phantom. (I want to, if Butch Hartman would give it to me.) However, I own this story._**

* * *

**SECOND CHANCES**

**_Chapter 2_**  
**_ APPRECIATE TIME_**

* * *

** At school**

"Come on, class! Swim! Swim like the Olympic champions!" Ms Teslaff yelled at Casper High's swimming complex, training the students how to swim with different strokes. "Faster, Foley!" "Pull the water, Sanchez!" "You're a football jock, Baxter! This one should be easy for you!" "Star! We're in the swimming pool, not in the beach!"

After an hour of continuous swimming lessons and scolding, the students had dried themselves, dressed and prepared to head back to their other classes. "Not bad, but not great, class," said Teslaff. "Our next lesson is: how to win an Olympic gold medal!" She chuckled as she walked towards the exit.

"Ow!" Tucker complained. "My arms! I can't move!"

"Knock it off, Tucker!" Sam exclaimed. "It's just swimming lessons; it's much easier than that President's fitness exam."

"Still," Tucker said, packing his stuff, "I rather run and chase a bird carrying my PDA than being forced to swim. It's like a wet hell for me!"

"Ugh." Danny groaned. "Excuse me while I let you guys ramble about you, Sam, liking swimming, and you Tucker, hating swimming and rather chase a bird… Never mind." Danny grabbed his towel and made his way onto the shower room. As soon as he entered he saw a man walking across the room, carrying a mop and a bucket, and wearing a yellow uniform. Ignoring him as he was obviously a janitor, he walked into his locker and took his clothes.

"You know, you must appreciate every moment." A voice was heard by Danny from behind him. He turned around and saw the janitor, still sweeping his mop across the muddy and wet tile floors.

"Sorry?" Danny responded. The man was neither turning to him, nor making eye contacts with him. He simply moved his mop back and forth.

"You must value every moment." He simply said, as he went back and took his bucket. "It's very difficult to fight time, you know."

"Wha-" Danny was wondering. "What are you saying, sir?" He asked.

"Remember that. Time is precious." The man simply walked out of the shower room, leaving Danny confused and puzzled. "What could this man mean? Fighting time? Appreciate every moment?" Danny dried and dressed quickly and went out of the swimming complex as soon as possible.

* * *

**LATER**

Tucker and Sam were at the cafeteria when Danny arrived. "Took you so long, Ghost boy!" Sam exclaimed. "What happened?"

"I… I don't know, actually." Danny said. Sitting on the bench beside Sam, he continued, "There was this man at the shower room, he was probably a janitor." Biting off a sandwich he brought, he added, "Then while I was packing, he said to me, and I quote,"

"You must appreciate time. Time is precious. It's hard to fight time."

Danny looked puzzled at that moment, still trying to decipher the message that janitor man gave him. "What do you think that means?"

"Hmmm." Sam began to think. "It's just probably a life lesson. Something bad might have happened to him, and he doesn't want it to happen to you."

"Point taken, Sam." Danny responded. "But why does he sound silent? He looks a bit sinister, and a bit mysterious. He just spoke those short words and just mopped and mopped the floor. He didn't turned to me, or at least, looked at me."

"Again," Sam said, "probably his past experiences."

"Well, I haven't seen him around here ever since I started studying here. How about you?" Danny asked.

"Well, we just knew that janitor from the hallway. I didn't know anyone else." Tucker answered.

"Okay, it's probably a life lesson." Danny conceded and ended the topic, finishing his sandwich before the three of them went back to class.

* * *

**I am THE PHANTOM X | #055  
Chapter 2, Second Chances**

Hello, readers! So let me rant about something first. I've been following some awesome stories, and it's so sad to know that some of them last updated many months ago. I enjoy reading your stories, and suddenly it stopped. I admit, I have unfinished stories, but they're not as good as yours, which deserve to be continued. So please, I want at least a sequel or anything that will close the gaps.

Back to my story. The next update will take a (not very) long time. I will focus on Tumblr, then school and work, then fanfics. But don't worry. This fanfic is posted on my Tumblr as well. I will remain loyal to the Danny Phantom Phandom.

So see you on my next update.

**~NICKSTER "The Phantom X"**


End file.
